Serendipity
by LeaD
Summary: They had been great friends as kids with a promise to get married someday. Many years later she decides to leave the destiny made for her to try to change her destiny, but she keeps seeing a friend who died.. He is dead right?? *Chapter 2 fixed!!*
1. Breaking the chains of destiny.

          She was sitting on the edge of the lake. Her bare feet were soaking in the water. Her blue eyes were dead of any of the emotions she would have on when her friends were around. The long hair that was usually held up in a unique style was now free of that style and the ends were soaking in the water as well. Don't misunderstand, she loved her friends and her boyfriend very much. She was always happy and brave and very courageous, but the life of excitement and of saving the world isn't what she wanted to do, I mean she wanted to do it, but if it meant giving up the future she had planned out she didn't want it.

         She was seventeen going on eighteen very soon and she desperately wanted to be a psycologyst. She had the natural talent of being one all she needs to do is run with the idea, but that's not the life planned out for her. She is to be a queen, queen of a place called Crystal Tokyo. Even if she wanted to achieve that dream she'd only end up giving it up for Crystal  Tokyo. She then noticed a red haired girl no older than thirteen sit on the ground next to her.

"You look like you've lost your world too." The girl said sadly.

"Lost my world. I guess you could say that.. only I've lost my future more than anything."

"You pregnant??" The girl asked making her jump in shock.

"No!! no.."

"Sorry.. I mean you said you lost your future and from the war there are more and more prostitutes and… not to offend you I guess."

"So young.." She murmured. "No what I meant by losing my future I had found out that my life was preplanned. I know it sounds weird  but but it was. Fate has dealt me hand that was sure to come out a certain way, and no matter what I do I can't change it." She said and the girl began to laugh.

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe in fate. I mean, I had lost my father in the war not too  long ago. He was killed by a Gundam Pilot."

"Oh.. Sorry to hear that."

"Don't  be." She siad. "It was going to happen I mean because he had strange beliefs. Ones that the others who were fighting in the war didn't believe in it was becaue of that disagreement he was placed in a position that would increase his chances of dying." She said and She saw that was why the girl was sad.  "But back to your Pre-planned life my father taught me one thing before he died; Destiny is only what you lead it to be, if you truly believe it's supposed to be a certain way and live life like it's supposed to  be that way, it will happen. But change things to your liking and what you wish things to be not only do you sever the chains of fate that bind you,  but you'll be much happier that way as well."

"Your father sounds like he was wise-man."

"He was." The young girl said and began to walk away, but paused. "I don't compliment silly minded people like you  but, smile.. you'll look much prettier that way." She said and then was gone. A rustle in the bushes behind her caught the blonde's attention.

"Serena…. I was uhmm.. listening yeah." She saw a girl that looked so much like herself only with shorter hair and a bow.

"She's right though, Mina.." Serena said looking back into the water. Then an Idea clicked in her mind. "Mina!!" She was suddenly excited.

"Hmm?? Mina had sat down next to her.

"When was the last time we visited our favorite cousin??" She asked with a wink. Mina stared at her half sister slightly puzzled but noticed the wink and grinned.

"Do you mean our favorite favorite, cute as hell, wish he weren't my cousin so I could date him cousin??" Mina asked.

"Yeah!!" Serena nodded her head.

"God, it has got to be since before the war." Mina said.

"Exactly.. now is a perfect time to visit!!" Serena said.

"We don't know where he is!!" Mina said and Serena reached into her subspace pocket and pulled out a letter. I got it a few months back.. he's staying with his friends from the war."

"And you didn't tell me?!?!"

"We were too busy dying in battles I forgot!!" Serena said. "Come on!! Let's go call him and tell him we're coming over."

"Don't you mean ask him??" Mina said.

"No I said right.. Tell him… you'll know he'll deny us because last time we visiteds we put honey, egg, water and flour in his room making it all covering him from head to toe."

"And he had to cut his hair because some of it wouldn't come out!! He hated that hair cut so much!!!" Mina giggled with her half sister. "Wanna pull the phone Switch on him when we call??" 

"Sure.. but let's call him tomorrow. I have to do something first and it won't be pretty." Serena said taking off  in the direction to Darien's house. On the way she passed a playground from where she used to play at as a kid. She stopped running then. Even now she could see her and her all time best friend and her on the little merry go round talking and laughing. She even remembered the promise they made as a kid.. they were about eight

"Oh Come on Trei-chan promise me!!" A mini Serena sat on a guy in what would be compromising if they weren't so young.

_"No!!" The reddish-brown haired guy said._

_"Don't make me punch you again, Treize Khushrenada!!!" She raised her fist at the boy who was maybe three years older than her._

_"I said no!!!" he said struggling under her hold on him.. but he was trapped by her tiny legs. She brought her fist down but stopped just   in front of his face. He opened his eyes to see that._

_"NOW PROMISE ME!!!" _

_"I can't do that.. I don't have a promise ring to give you so that promise is kept." He said making her crack a smile and she kissed his nose._

_"I don't need one Trei-chan. Not now at least.. for now we can just promise!!" She got off of him._

_"Fine.. I promise to  marry you  if niether one of us is married by time you're 25." He said and she spit in her hand and he followed suit. They both shook hands sealing the deal._

     She couldn't help but glance at her hand where a silver band was now on her finger on her right hand. One could only imagine her surprise when he had given it to her on her 13th birthday. That ring meant so much to her and it still does. Sure that promise they made was childish and  very wishful  but its how she thought things woud be right now, she'd be living happily ever after with some   prince charming she chose or even her best friend, not some  guy Destiny decided would be best for her. She glanced at the band again and remembered the day as if it happened today.

"Trieze??" She looked at her friend who was a lot more mature and more gentleman like now. He looked as if something had  been bothering him.

"Huh??"

"Are you ok?? You've been  very quiet."

"Nothing.." He said and glanced around him.

"You're lying."

"Serena.. I'm leaving."

"what are you talking about, silly?"

"I'm leaving. Father just got a new job promotion Colony L4."

"but can't you stay??"

"No…" He said. "It's only fair I go as well. He tells me I'll be going to a school better than the ones here."

"Oh.." She downcast her eyes. He lifted her chin so she was looking at him. He gave her a box and she opened it. Inside was a silver band. "It's beautiful."

"I knew you'd like it." He said. "It's the promise ring I wanted to give you five years ago. When we made that promise…" He said and slipped it on her finger.

"But it was a childish promise.."

"That I intend on holding true to unless either of us gets married." He said.

"But why?? We were only kids.."

"Because we're friends…" He said. "And I would never disappoint you like that." He kissed her cheek. Then he was gone.

"Serena…" A voice killed the moment she set herself in.

"Darien.." She gasped.

"What are you doing out here??" He said and glanced at his watch. "I thought you'd be with one of the girls or something."

"I canceled." She said and sympathy struck in her eyes. "Darien we need to talk."   She said pulling him to the swings.

"About what??"

"Darien.. are you happy??"

"Of course I'm happy." He said.

"No I mean with our situation." She said. "As much as I'd hate to say it.. I'm not comfortable with my life being chosen for me."

"Oh.." He said.

"I've been thinking.. and I met a girl whose name I forgot to get,   but she told me something interesting and I'd like to try it." She said and he gave her a peplexed look.

"What did this girl tell you?"

"She said, in verbatim, 'Destiny is only what you lead it to be, if you truly believe it's supposed to be a certain way and live life like it's supposed to  be that way, it will happen. But change things to your liking and what you wish things to be not only do you sever the chains of fate that bind you,  but you'll be much happier that way as well…" She waited for him to say something. He just sat there and a small smiled graced his handsome face.

"You want to try life outside of our planned out life and see if things will change to our liking??" He asked and she nodded. "I wouldn't mind." He said. "I wouldn't want to feel cheated in the end."

"I know and if we do have to come back to each other then so be it!!" She smiled at him.

"Right!!" he said. "I've been thinking the same lines and well couldn't tell you." He grabbed her hands.

"We'll spend a year apart from each other… with constant updates and see how it works." She said.

"Perfect!!" He said kissing her very passionately.. but  not enough to let things travel too far. She kissed him back with same passion seeing how that might be the last kiss they'll ever share if things do change. "See you later Darien." She said.

"Bye, Serena." He grinned a bit, now he didn't have to feel so guilty about the secret feeings he held for his best friend of all time.. Andrew.


	2. The Cousins

"Duo!!!!" A blonde said looking away from the phone momentarily. Duo dashed into the living room opening the closet door and a figure smacked right into it. Several curses in chinese told the blonde that Duo had managed to upset the chinese boy and he had been chasing him.

"Yeah, Quatre??" He asked catching his breath.

"A young lady by the name on Serena is on the phone for you." Quatre said watching Duo's eyes widen.

"You should've told her I wasn't here!!!" 

"Another one of your ex-girlfriends??" The chinese man asked holding a tissue to his bleeding nose.

"DUO MAXWELL YOU BETTER PICK UP THIS PHONE OR I'LL…" The voice from the phone yelled making Duo sigh.

"Hi Sere.." Duo switched on the video phone only too see it wasn't Serena at the phone at the time. "…err Mina."

"Hi Duo!! I missed you!!" Mina said grinning at him. Duo smiled. Quatre and Wufei took this time to leave.

"Yeah I missed you too.." He shok his head. "Still wearing your ribbon I see."

"I'll never ditch the 'Ai no megami' Ribbon!!" She declared and then another face popped up.

"I have a surprise for you!"

"From you, Sere.. it can't be good."

"Fine I won't tell you that  me and Darien finally broke up." She said.

"You guys JUST broke up?!?"

"Uh-huh.. mainly because we've been together so long and we wanted to see if we'd still find solace in each other after a year of seperation."

"You okay?? Because you two have been together since you were 14??"

"Perfectly fine!! It was my idea!!" She said and then Mina came up again.

"And it was her idea to surprise you with this!!" Mina held up a sign.

"We're coming to visit you…" Duo Read the sign and jumped up. "YOU can't do that!!!!!"

"Sure we can!!" Serena said.

"No, Serena I.."

"Serena's gone!!" Mina said taking the phone.

"Mina, You guys can't come unannounced."

"I'm not Mina!!" Serena took the phone again.

"You.." He stopped ahen Mina had the phone.

"And we did announce it.. Today!!!"

"But…" He said looking at the face of Serena again.

"We've already booked the shuttle so you explain to your friends.. JA!!!" Both girls hung up the phone.

"B-b-b-but.." He looked at the blank screen in awe. "The did it to me again!!!" He said and walked into the kitchen with a stunned look on his face. He saw all four of his comrades sitting there eating dinner. He sat at the place set for and just stared at the food.

"Duo???"

"Who was that onna??" Wufei found himself asking what was on everyone's mind.

"My cousins Serena and Mina." Duo said. "They were the family I had found out about just before the Church burned down. I was going to go see them the day the church burned down. I went to find them before taking on the role of being a full fledge  Gundam Pilot."

"Good news from home??"

"No.. terrible news!!! They're coming to visit tomorrow." Duo said.

"Well, That's good we haven't had company in a while."

"No when they visit they  move in.. this time for a year."

"Onnas.." Wufei muttered.

"Well, we have the room." Quatre said.

"You can't be serious. Those two are crazy. The last time I went to visit them they managed to have me covered in honey, flour, water and egg. I had to cut a good three inches of my braid."

"Let them come!!" Wufei said and Duo just gaped at him. 

"You'll regret saying that tomorrow. We have to pick them up at 12:30." Duo said.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Maxwell, are you sure they said gate 31??"

"I  know what they said.." Duo said and something fell on Wufei's head and popped instantly. Duo looked at his face that was quickly  becoming red.

"Oops!!" A Voice said from above.

"Didn't I say you were going to miss?" A voice said. "This is how you do it!!" Another something fell only Duo looked up and got caught in the face with  it. "Gotcha!!" A voice said.

"Hey you tow!!!" A guard said.

"Let's Roll, Aino!!" 

"Split up, Tsukino!!" The voices yelled and the two were gone.

"I told you you'd regret letting them stay with us.." Duo said to Wufei. 

"Duo, DUCK!!!" A Voice said. Duo sighed and did as told and a blonde with long pigtails was grinding down one of the stairs railing with and hopped over Duo's head. She laanded gracefully and roller bladed away. Just then another blonde skated past the gorup of guys handed off her bags. The one with the pigtails came back.

"Meet us at the Limo outside, Serena." Duo said walking off with his head lowered.

"Limo?? Cool!!" Serena said skating off with a security  guard chasing after her still. The five got there to see two girls standing there taking off their roller blades.

"How did you beat us out here??" Duo asked holding the box containing a black cat and a white cat both asleep.

"Jumped out the window." The one with bow said pointing to an open window in the second floor.

"you jumped without a scratch??" Duo asked.

"Yup!!!"Serena said standing in her socks now. "Konnichiwa Minna-chan. I'm Usagi Serena Tsukino… Call me Serena though."

"And I am Minako Aino but call me Mina!" She said. 

"Introductions later." Heero said noticng the security guard from before and they all got into the car like that. Four of the guiys were on one side, Duo Serena and Mina were on the other side.

"Hmm.." Serena scanned them over then grinned. "I think I know who's who form your letter, Duo!!" Serena said.

"You probably don't" Wufei muttered wiping some of the sugar that was in the balloon out of his hair.

"I bet she does!!" Mina said with a grin that wouldn't leave her face. "I bet you my bow that she does!!"

"I don't want your bow, Onna."

"Nice to meet you Chang Wufei!!" Serena held out her hand and he just stared at it. "Er… Wufei Chang." She corrected.

"Lucky guess."

"Nope.. Grumpy, hot tempered yup!! You're Wufei!!" Mina said.

"Hmmm. It's very nice of you to allow Mina and I to live in your home while we begin our classes, Quatre Winner." Serena held out her hand to Quatre who shook it.

"It's a pleasure to get to know the little family Duo is aware of." Quatre said looking at Duo who was frowning out of the window.

"I won't bother much with you two since you're obviously the silent ones." Serena looked at Trowa and Heero.

"Hnn.." Heero said and glanced out of the window.

"So you say you two are going to begin classes??" Quatre tried to start some nice conversation.

"Yeah We're going to Peacecraft University. Serena's going to try a psycology course while I'm taking performing arts classes."

"That's nice." Duo looked away from the window and smiled at his two cousins.

"I hope you're still not upset over  us making you have to cut your hair…" Serena said. "We didn't know it would happen and well, we've grown out of those types of pranks."

"Yeah. And the shaving cream filled ballon??" Duo asked.

"Just a final prank. Just to let you know we won't hesitate unless provoked." Mina said with a warning tone.

"I hear ya.." Duo  said. "So when are your classes starting??"

"Next week." Both girls said together with the same smile.

"I have afternoon classes and Serena has morning classes." 

"how old are you??" Trowa decided to say something at least once.

"I'm eighteen.. Serena will be eighteen next month." Mina said as they pulled up to the mansion.

"Come on out Luna!!" Serena pulled on her back pack and the black cat jumped out of the box. Soon followed by a white cat.

"What interesting marks you cats have." Quatre noticed the black cat go to Serena and the white one to Mina.

"We found them that way!" Serena said and a group of people went running by pushing Serena on her butt in the middle of the street. She sat there for a moment groaning in pain. Just then a red car was speeding forward.

"Serena!!!" Both Mina and Duo screamed together as the car neared her.

*~*~*~*~ 

How did I manage to screw up already?!?!?! Anyway I fixed Chapter two and anyone who signed review and wants to review the REAL Chapter e-mail me at:  Hyperbunnykidd814@Animeinn.net


	3. The ring

"Serena!!!! Move!!" Duo and Mina yelled at the girl who only stared at the car that stopped in front of her face.

"Are you ok… Keneko-chan?!?" The 'guy' in the car mere stared in awe.

"Hai I'm fine Amara." Serena looked at her hands while her heart slowed down.

"What are you doing here, Bunny??" The gentle voice of  Michelle rang out.

"I'm starting school next week, Michelle." Serena said when Amara picked her up  off the ground.

"Don't forget me too!!" Mina said glowing with her usual cheeriness.

"You're staying at the school??" Michelle asked. "We could give you a ride  there."

"Iie!!" Both girls said. "Our cousin happens to live near the school and we came to crash at his friends  house while we're here."

"Oh." 

"Besides, I already had my heartattack for the day from Amara." Serena said getting shoved. 

"We'll  introduce to our cousin!!" Mina said pointing to the American boy with his mouth wide open gawking at Amara. "And his friends.:" Mina pointed to the others who were watching the scene with an impassive face.

"Why are they all boys Keneko-Chan??"

"Not now Amara. We're going to be late for your competition."

"I hate racing in space." Amara groaned.

"Call  us later, Bunny." Michelle said. We'll be here for a while because Hotaru has a school play next month and I have a few concerts to do."

"Sure!! Bye!!!" Both girls waved to the car that sped down the street.

"You know Amara Tenou?!?!" Duo asked suddenly.

"Hai…" Both girls nodded. "She's one of our friends from home.. until she started to race professionally."

"That's nice!!" Quatre said and opened the door. Thery were greeted by several different maids who took the girls' stuff  and showed them to their rooms. Heero looked at the two girls. Something was off about those girls, that Serena wasn't like any other girl she didn't even scream when the car  came extremely close to her face, almost as if she had bested death several time in her life and this time wouldn't have been different.

***

"AINO WHY DID YOU SHUT  OFF MY ALARM  CLOCK?!?!?!" Serena screamed one morning a week later.

"It woke me up."

"Minako  Aino if you have a deathwish please feel free to voice it.. I will easily grant it for  you!!! Now I'm going to be late!!!" Serena yelled grinding down the railing to go down stairs. She rushed through the kitchen and grabbed the piece of toast Duo held out for her.

"Thanks, Duo I owe you Ja Minna-chan!!" She said rushing out of the door and began blading down the street. She had stopped at a corner, that was near a cemetary. She found herself looking at someone who was staring at a grave. 'Must've been someone important.' She said and kept blading the half of block realizing she might be late. She ran into the classroom with five minutes to spare. She took off her blades and sighed. 'The school was closer than I thought.' She said pulling on her sneakers. The Professor then walked into the  room and began her introduction lecture. Serena was relieved, every homework assignment would be due a week after it was assigned seeing how it would be to see how well you are at targeting problems and getting others around you to open  up. She grinned realizing all the fun she would have fun with a buch of ex-war guys.

       He stood there for hours at a time looking at the grave marked 'Treize Khushrenada. Father to one. Friend to many, enemy or not.' He could only smile a bit. It's kind of funny to see your own grave stone when in truth you weren't dead at all. He wasn't too sure why he let himself stay hidden for so long. He had a loving daughter out there who  had gotten herself in trouble because she was merely trying to carry on his wishes. That's what made his heart melt, her intentions were right, but he would have told her to not do what he had wanted, only because that's not what he wanted anymore.

      He had time to himself to think. He kind of felt guilty as memories of his childhood friend came back to his mind. No, he couldn't forget the thirteen year old with the spaghetti and meatball hairstyle. If she knew of the things he had done she's  probably be ashamed to  even have known  him, she'd probably even be ashamed to wear the promise ring he had given her. He had made way too many wrong choices, but for the right reasons. Would Serena understand that though?? She's not naïve anymore, surely by now she had grown up  in so many ways it would blow his mind.  Hell, she probably did fall in love and get married by now. He's sure she's out there with the love of her life.

"I knew you weren't dead." A voice cut through his thought. He turned aroung to be met by the same red haired little girl who he identified as his daughter.(*Someone tell me her name.. cuz I can't spell it.*) "I knew it, it would've only been a matter of time before you came  back." She said as tears filled up her eyes. "I figured if I gave you time you'd come…" She cut herself off and hugged her father without a second thought. As he held her in his arms for that moment he realized she still was just a child looking for love somewhere, and seeing how her mother died from birth difficulties. He was all she had left. 

"Yes,  you  knew." He said gently stroking her red hair as she cried. "Who have you been staying with??"

"Travelling." She said. "That peacecraft girl attempted to help  but I left,  I went to Colonies L2, L5,  then to earth." She said and smiled. "I met a silly girl there." She said easing the tension  between the two.

"A silly girl??"

"Yes, She was moping around because she had a pre-planned life. I had explained to her that  no life is  pre-planned unless you truly believe  it to be pre-planned and don't change things yourself." She said and he saw a side of her he hasn't seen since before the war; the carefree child within.

"That was a smart thing to say." He said as they walked back to the place he knew as his home.

***

"Bananas!!!" Serena yelled as she took her skates off at the front door.

"Hey, Sere!!"  Duo called from the living room. Serena poked her head in to see Mina giving a pitiful looking Duo a manicure.

"Hello Minna-chan!!" She said seeing they hall had become victim to Mina's boredom.

"Hello."

"Onna..."

"hn.."

"…"

"Serena!! Just in time.. Duo was my last victim!! Now I can actually paint someone's nails."

"Don't you have a class??"

"Nope.. It starts in another hour, now SIT!!!" Mina said and Serena sighed and extended her hands for the girl. Mina started on her right hand. "Where'd you get this ring??"  Mina asked filing her nails in a squarish shape.

"I've always had it, Mina." Serena said.

"hmmm… Darien gave it to you??" She asked seeing how the guys wouldn't talk to her when she did their nails.

"Nope… an old friend  gave it to me when I was thirteen." She said getting a look from Mina, when she took it off.

"A Boyfriend??"

"No, just a friend that was a boy. He left just after giving to me, and just before I found Luna." She said as the black cat rubbed against her leg.

"Tell me about him."

"Well.." She said slowly racking her memories from the earliesrt memmory of hiim. "I've seem to always have known  him. He's know me since I was a one year old, or so my mom told me. He was four at the time so basically I grew up  knowing  him.when I was maybe six I had a backbone and stoo dup to the slight teasing he always made about my hair and me being little. I started beating him up, which was interesting because he was three years older than me. So when I turned eight we had watched some romance movie with our parents, about two kids who knew each other all their lives and grew up and fell in love as they got older." She said pause and snatched her hand back .

"Sorry!!" Mina said realizing she had been hurting her finger.

"Its fine. Any way after the movie he told me It reminded him of something he had seen on t.v where a similar story like the movie happened only a promise was made. Where if niether of them wre married by a certain age they'd marry each other. So me thinking it was a great I dea chose an age for us to do so so after threatening to hurt him he promised to marry me if niether of us were married when I turned twenty-five. At thirteen he said he wanted to hold true to that promise and gave me the ring as a symbol of the promise and he's comeback after he graduated from the school he went to."

"That is so sweet. Pick a color." Mina said as Serena chose a pink color. "So have you kept in touch after he left??" Mina received and eerie silence from Serena, the guys were automatically quiet seeing how they really didn't care all that much. Serena was letting her nails dry just  before she said anything.

"Yeah.. even during the war."  She sighed sadly. "I'm still disapponted in the choices he made, and I doubt he  knows I know what he did." She closed her eyes with tears falling down her face. Mina stopped and looked at her. "Then his letters just stopped and I received the letter. He had put me on the list of those who sould be notified when he died. He had been killed shortly before the war ended."

"You ok, Sere??"

"I'll be fine." She said and went upstairs.

"Serena, you forgot your… ring.." Mina trailed off picking up the silver band."…." She inspected the ring and saw an engravement on the inside. "Serena Tsukino and Treize Khushrenada, friends for all eternity." She murmured quietly not seeing the other guys tense up.

"You're going to be late Mina…" Wufei said as the girl glanced at the clock.

"Oh my gosh you're right!!!, D-chan put this away for me!! Thanks a bunch Ja!!" Mina ran out the door leaving the ring on the table. 


	4. Guilt can really get to a person...

"How is she??" Wufei asked When Duo came back downstairs from cheking on Serena.

"For the most part she seems ok. She's doing one of her assignments for her class now." Duo said seeing a different side of the chinese pilot he loves to torment. 

"Koban wa Minna-chan!!" Mina said walking into the living room. She noticed a lot of guilty looks around the room of five guys. "Who died??" She asked and then thought the worst. "OMG is Serena ok??" She began panicking and busted out in japanese. "Oh great let Amara find out I let something bad happen to our hime. Oh god Trista will have a cow, Rei will probably get upset with me for not paying attention." She continued in Japanese until Duo shook her.

"No one died." He said with a grin as she slowed and started speaking english again.

"You sure?? Nothing bad happened??"

"No… now get ready for dinner." Duo said and Serena ran upstairs to tell serena about her first day at her performing arts class and all the friends she made.

"Did any of you get what she said??" Duo asked. "All I got out of that was Amara, Trista, and Rei." Everyone else pretty mmuch nodded.

"Who are they, except Amara?? And from what Mina was saying is that they'd be upset if something happened to Serena." Heero said as his suspicions over everything suddenly grew three times as much.

"Friends of Serena and Mina. Their group of friends is a pretty close group." Duo explained. "Trista is the oldest and tends to not care much about anything, almost as if she expects it to happen. Rei is a priestess with a bad temper.. she'd be good for you Wu-man." Duo said trying to lift the weight of guilt everyone had for making sure Treize Khushrenada was dead.

"Maxwell!!!" Wufei yelled at the guy who just blew a raspberry at him. They were about to start a chase when Serena came from the kitchen with a pair of headphones on her head humming an interesting tune. She sat down right on Heero's lap. Everyone blinked in confusion, when did she go  into the kitchen?

"Hello!!!" She stopped humming and put the headphones on his head.

"Hnn…" He sent a glare in her direction.

"Can  I borrow your laptop for a little while please??"

"Why??"

"I have to send an e-mail. To my friends." She said.

"Why??"

"So they don't worry about me. They all wanted to come with me and Mina,  but we insisted they stay home so They demand e-mails once a week or there will be three angry girls at the front door and I left two of the tough ones. The brain will find me."

"Fine." He said closing a few screens on the computer and handed it over.

"You're a sweetheart!!" She kissed his cheek and ran to the stairs. "MINA!!! GET YOUR ANNOYING BUTT DOWN HERE!!!" She yelled and went into the kitchen. Moments later Min came running down the staris and nearly tripped on her way into the kitchen.

"What are you listenming to Heero??" Duo asked.

"Hnn.." He said, Duo took that as a simple I don't know.

"Oh yeah, Dinner's ready!!" Serena called poking her head out of the kitchen. All five guys shrugged and went into the kitchen to find Serena setting the table dictationg what Serena was telling her. "And I hope that everyone's safe and if ANYTHING ever comes up don't hesitate to tell me. Ja for now!!" She said.

"Got it all." Mina declared and began typing faster, Heero figured it was her part of the e-mail. "Send!!" She clicked the button and handed the laptop back to Heero.

"Ok guys, My cooking is nowhere as good as Lita's but this is as close as I can get." Serena said placing down plates in front of everyone else. There was rice, noodles, dumplings and shrimp. "I hope you like it!!" She said taking her headphones back from Heero and took her plate towards the living room.

"You're not eating with us??"

"Uhmm, Not really.. I still have to finish my paper for Professor Rose." Serena said continuing her journey and hummed a tune as she did her work. A few hours later she finally stood up and shut the Cd player off. She tok her plate back to the kitchen still humming that tune.

"That's a nice song." The voice of Wufei Chang rang out. "What is it??" She watched him eat the pie Quatre had delivered a while ago.

"Why are you suddenly talking to me??" She asked him suspiciously. "For the entire week I had been here before you've ignored me, called me onna and have been pretty grumpy."

"I just decided I should try and talk to you." He said going back to his bitter tone. "But if you rather I don't talk to you then fine."

"That's not it." She said and sighed. "The song's called 'Just Communication.'."

"…" He had nothing much to say while she cut herself a slice of pie.

"It was Treize's favorite song when we were  younger." She said. "I always made fun of him   because it seemed like a romance song more than anything." She said watching him stare harder at the pie in front of his face. "I don't even know why I'm telling you this.. it's not like you'd want to hear about my childhood."

"It's your way of letting go of the past I guess." He said.

"No… I'll eternally hold onto those memories." She said. "I used to love Trieze.. I mean more than friendly love too, hell even when I met Darien I found myself comparing the two. It's strange, you'll probably call me weak for this but even when I know he's gone I can't help but feel that it's a falicy.  I  feel that somewhere he might not be  dead, like he might be just getting his mind together. I just feel terrible because I never got to meet his daughter Mariemaia (Thx Sailor Grape!!) And then she turned up missing a few weeks ago. I don't know,  I think it just might be that inner child in me that misses him terribly and only wants him to be alive to forever love him."

"you're the one in the Psychology course." He said gently.

"Yeah.. I am. So would you care to tell  me your story??" She said. "No one has that much anger for the female species for no reason whatsoever."

"Another time." He said taking the rest of his  pie with hi m upstairs. She stared at his disappearing form and when she was sure he was gone she forced back the tears that she wouldn't allow fall while he was there.

"I guess you can't make memories like that disappear no matter how many times you've been reborn, or have faced death." She said as the familiar black cat hopped on the table.

"Serena.." Luna said gently licking her face. "Are you ok??"

"I don't know anymore, Luna." She said.

"How come you never told me about this Treize??"

"I never thought it was important." Serena said. "He was my best friend even if I did beat him up he knew I really cared about him. I just wish I knew exactly how he died. He told me he always wanted an honorable death, and he always told me we'd eternally be friends." She took off the ring she had on her finger. Luna had almost no clue as to what to do anymore. Serena had pretty much broken free of her destiny and Serena failed to realize that without the destiny things like this will  make her more emotional since th epreplanned stuff guranteed her not much sadness. Luna merely got comfortable on Serena's lap and let her cry.

        Wufei went to his room. He immediately dropped the last of his pie in the garbage can. The more he heard about her heartfilled memories about Treize Khushrenada the more he felt guilty. In any other circumstances he would've simply told her to shake it off or he'll continually call her a weakling, but it wasn't that simple. This girl had a close relationship with a man he killed. The death he had been responsible for and thought it was a death with no kind of justice behind it. 

      He felt guilty, he was discovering an emotional side of him he never knew existed. The side he thought died when he had lost Meiran. Sure he never really loved Meiran like that, but he cared about her deeply. Had they a little bit more time he would've loved her, he could only imagine she was feeling what he had when Meiran did die, maybe worse. He didn't know.. it might have something to with his side wanting so much honor and justice but he felt like he should make things up to her and soon.

"Mariemaia…" Treize had been wandering around the mansion he now lives in trying to find his daughter.

"In here!!" The young girl called from the art room. Trieze opened the door to be greeted by  lots of paintings.

"Did you  do these??" 

"Yes. I've been taking art lesson when you were in the war and when you 'died' I kind of stopped." The thriteen  year old said standing back from the one painting she had been doing at the time.

"Well, I think it's time you went to sleep. We're going to be busy tomorrow." Trieze said.

"Okay!! Goodnight!!!" The girl kissed her father's cheek and took off running down the many hallways to her house. He stood there staring at the painting she had begun doing. So far it was a girl with long flowing hair in a white dress standing in front of th emoon making her image come out as a silhouette and the bottom appeared to be the water with the moon reflecting off of it. That's how it looked seeing how it wasn't finished yet. Treize sighed slightly as the image of the final fight he had with Wufei Chang came to mind. He placed a hand where the gash had been. It never really healed up, it could easily be reopened.

"Funny he sighed." Sitting on the window sill. "Just as I was dying she was all that ever came to mind." He glanced at a picture he had in his wallet. A picture of him and Serena as kids. Part of himself felt much remorse when he looked at the picture. Although he was older than her he had fallen victim to his heart. He shook his head and let the picture fly out the window letting the wind carry it along with the memories that made him regret letting her go as easily as he did.


	5. A Thin line beteween Guilt and love??

"Great!!!" Serena glanced at her clock that said 9:15. "I'm late!!!" She muttered and pulled her clothes on. She pulled on her roller blades and grinded down the railing downstairs She saw that nobody was there. She went into the kitchen and sw only Wufei there. She slapped her forehead at her stupidity. "It's Saturday!!" She said stirring him from his thoughts.

"Morning." He shoved a plate of food in her direction. She sat down and began eating.

"You made this??" She asked as he nodded gently. "Are you ok??" She asked him.

"Just fine, Woman." He said going into the living room. She put her fork down after realizing he was hiding something from her. She skated over to where he was sitting and made herself comfortable in his lap, he glared at her but she only put her head on his shoulder.

"You lie. You're not fine. You're body aches all over" She stated. "Something is bothering you. You  haven't slept, find it hard to eat. Part of it guilt, the other part depression." She said as his body slowly began to feel tingly. He was ready to tense up. "Stay relaxed!!!"  She said quickly, but he tensed up anyway. "Breathe and relax." She said and the tingles increased. His aching muscles stopped hurting. She stayed relaxed in his lap and his breathing went back to normal as te tingles slowly subsided.

"What happened??" He pushed her off his lap. "I Don't need any of your Psychology stuff!!" And he looked at his arm. The cuts he had given himself, by carelessness when he was training,  and the aches he had from training way too much were gone.

"It wasn't psychology." She said sitting on the floor since she still had her skates on. She looked at her arm where a few new cuts were. 

"Those weren't there before." He said trembling slightly when  he noticed the cuts were where his once were. "What did you do?!?!"He said. He couldn't explain how she did it but she did it.

"I wanted to  know how you were feeling since you wouldn't tell me." She said gently. "My body hurts.." She said as he un snapped her skates and picked her up. " my heart hurts as well." She added when he settled her back in his lap.

"What did you do??" he repeated with less worry.

"Tell me why do you hurt and feel guilt and I'll easily tell you my story." She said as Luna began to hiss from the far corner.

"What's wrong with  your cat??" He asked.

"She doesn't like the deal." She said and a white cat hopped on Serena's lap and licked her face. "Artemis is behind me all the way." She smiled faintly. Luna looked stunned and meowed sadly. "I could always earase his memory." Serena said to the cat.

"Woman, why do you talk to you cats as if they understand??"

"I know I may seem like I need to see a psychologist but it'll make sense later." Serena said wincing when he touched a cut on  her arm.

"You want my story??" He asked. "Well, I'm the last of my clan. The red dragon clan. I had been married before the war. Married to my best friend, Meiran."

"Pretty name." Serena said.

"She was a pretty girl. I couldn't say I truly loved her then, because we were friends, but my home was attacked by Oz and they killed my family and Meiran."

"Oh.. I'm sorry." Serena touched his cheek despite the pain shooting up her arm. "And the guilt??"

"You sure you want to know?" He asked watching the cut on her arm heal up.

"Hai.." She nodded.

"I was in the War… A Gundam Pilot." He watched the shock pass through her face. "yes, the others are too!!" he confirmed her thoughts. "The war was almost over and the five of us were wrapping up different missions. I had come to the end of mine, a fight with a worthy opponent. A simple mistake in his stance left him open for my attack making my win an easy one. He was killed."

"Oh Wufei. It was war,  it had to be done."

"But killing him did no justice." He said. "And I already felt bad after fingin out he had a daughter, but even worse when  you, a person I could really care less about, knew   him and loved him." He said watching her face for any signs of hatred, all  he saw was disappointment.

"It was Treize??" She asked softly and he nodded. He saw her eyes well up, and waited for any verbal abuse coming. "You lied to me again." She smiled gently earning a perplexed look out of him. "If you  didn't care about me you wouldn't have felt so guilty." 

"You're not upset?"

"Not really. You did what you  had to do, and I guess Karma caught up to him with the things he took part in." She said letting her tears fall, and soon she fell asleep.

"Hello!!" Duo yelled.

"Quiet Baka.." Wufei glared at the braided boy ignoring the stunned looks everyone was giving him. Wufei stood up with the girl in his arms and took her upstairs and was followed by the two cats. He laid Serena down on the bed where she laid uncomfortable and whimpered a few times in  her sleep.

"You should take her odangoes out." Luna said jumping on the bed. "She can't sleep with them in." Wufei backed up the door in total shock.

"Y-y-you can talk??"

"Sure we can.." Artemis said gently behind him.

"When… How…" He felt faint.

"Take her hair out and we'll tell you the story Serena promised you." Luna sighed giving up trying to take her odangoes out. HE gently reached over and pulled the two meatballs out of her hair and waited for the story.

"Well we have a choice for you… do you want her first lifetime or this life time.." Artemis said.

"That was bizarre." Mina said. "You don't think Wufei is attracted to Serena, do you?? Mina asked making the other four guys to pause and exchange glances.

"Don't know. He has been acting strange around her. You know being a lot nicer." Quatre said putting the milk away.

"And he does find it slightly uncomfortble to  be around her a lot more." Duo said.

"Hnnn." Heero grunted and put the ggs away.

"That's true too." Mina said and everyone stared at Mina. " He usually picks at his food for a while and I saw him staring into space the other ni ght.

"You  understand what he says??" Duo asked.

"Yeah!!" Mina grinned. "He said 'He does find it harder to eat and/or sleep.'" Mina clarified. 

"He has the symptoms of a guy in love." Trowa concluded.

"But what about Sere??" Mina asked. "I mean lately all she ever talks about is that guy Treize. She knows he's dead but for some reason she talks about him as if she has some undying love for him. Like she's holding on to the could've, should've , would've blues." 

"Hn." 

"That might work." Mina said and everyone gave her an incredulous look. "Translation: Make them spend time together, Alone!!"

"'Maybe, but we should let them work it out." Quatre said.

"Do that and things get no where!!" Mina and Duo said just as Wufei came downstairs looking rather stunned while the two cats followed him.

"Wufei we were just talking about you!!" Mina said.

"Really??"

"Yeah well, you see my friend Lita had sent me and Serena these tickets to a martial arts tournament for next week and I'm not all that  interested in Martial arts and I was wondering if you'd want my ticket."

"What's the catch, Woman??" 

"None!! Just enjoy yourself and keep an eye on Serena!" 

"Fine.." Wufei said grabbing some leftover Lo Mein from the refrigerator and put it in the microwave. He took the food upstairs to his room with the two cats following him  closely.


	6. Fate and it's cruel tricks

"Bye Serena!!!" Several of her classmated walked  by the girl who was currently lacing up her blades to hurry home so she can meet Wufei for the Martial arts Tournament.

"Bye guys!!" She said to the group that piled into one car and sped off down the street. 

         She was ready  to take off when a big gust of wind blew by making her lose her balance and fall on her but as well as dropping her papers everywhere. She hurried up and picked up the papers and was ready to close up her book bag when she saw something white a few feet away from her. She reached for it thinking it was another paper until she brought it to her face. Insead of being one of her papers it was a picture. An old one. She glanced around her checking if anyone had dropped it or had been playing a trick on her. Another quick glance told her that no one was around.

"Treize." She sighed gently looking at the picture of her and Trieze when they were younger. She sat on the ground for a few minutes and gazed at the picture as more memories surfaced. She quickly stuffed the picture into  her bookbag and sped off home before Wufei has a fit. She got hom to  be met by her favorite pair of sneakers in her face.

"We'll be late." She heard Wufei say. She glided to the couch and undid one blade and he undid the other. In moments she had her shoes on.

"Now don't let her eat too much candy!!" Luna said hopping on Wufei's shoulder.

"She's not Maxwell." Wufei said to the cat he had grown accustomed to.

"I know.. but she tends to over do it with the sweets." Luna said.

"Whatever."  Serena sighed and walked out to the car leaving her stuff in the middle of the floor.

"Come back soon ok??" Luna called.

"Whatever." Wufei mimicked Serena and went to the car as well. Serena . The entire drive there Serena was more than enough chatter for the both of them. She was even talking when they got to their seat at the tournament. After a little while he put a hand to her lips earning a blush out of her.

"Serena!!!" A voice  yelled and a dark haired guy came with a group of girls.

"Darien!!!" Serena stood up to hug the guy, earning a slight glare out of Wufei who had managed ot become protective of her since the day she got to him. "Ami!!" She huged a girl with dark blue hair. "Rei!!" She  gave out her final hug.

"Who's he??" Darien glared at the chinese guy behind her unsure if he was good enough for his ex.

"Oh Darein!! This is my new best friend Wufei.. Wufei.. This is Darien, Ami, and Rei!!" Serena introduced them.

"Where's Mina??" Rei asked.

"I think the Ai no megami is playing atchmakermay again!!!" Serena said flipping her pigtail over he shoulder.

"So you two aren't.." Darien said.

"No…" Wufei said. "No.. She just help me get over a few… ghosts that  have been ruining my life."

"Yeah… Serena's good for that." Ami said making Serena blush.

"But my method of getting him to open up was…. Magical." Serena said making everyone gawk. "Luna, didn't agree at first.. but she  gave up eventually after Artemis took my side." She said shaking  her head.

"Are you serious?!?!" Rei asked. "Odango Atma you should've left him.."

"Onna, Shut up!!!" Wufei snapped earning a glare out of Rei.

"Duo did say her hot temper would be good for you!!" Serena said.

"What?!?! Me with her/him?!?! Yeah right if you ask me she's/ he's not that special!!!" Both Wufei and Rei said glaring at eachother.

"Hey look there's Lita!!" Serena said pointing at the brunette who stepped out for her first battle in the tournament.

"Dad??" Mariemaia asked gaining her fathers attention. They had been sitting in a resturant across the street from Peacecraft University. For a long time he had been staring across the street at the university. For a  while she thought he had been thinking, but he but he never neglected her for this long.

"Yes??" 

"You spaced out on me." She said with a smile.

"I'm sorry princess.. I thought I saw someone I knew."

"I did too but I didn't space out like that." Mariemaia grinned at her father.

"You saw someone you  knew??"

"Yeah, remember that silly girl I told you about?? I thought I saw her only.. the one I saw had her hair in a strange style.. not the free hair like the one I met."

"Really??"

"Yes!!" Mariemaia finished the last of her juice. "So where to next??"

"You're art class. I hope you haven't forgotten??"

"I only wanted to spend more time with you!!" She looked at her art kit.

"You will.. after your art class. We'll go to the new amusement park that opened up." He paid the bill and left the resturant despite the stares people were giving him.

"Great!!!" Mariemaia said. "See you after class dad!!" She said and walked into the art building. Treize ran his fingers through his hair, shock still was running through his veins. He'd know those spaghetti and meatball hairstyle anywhere, only one person would wear them. It took almost everything he had to  not run across the street and tell her he indeed was alive. He went back to his home and took a shower onl;y the warm water was beating on  his head more than anything.

'She looked so sad and heartbroken over something she picked up' he thought to himself ignoring the water draining down  his face. That was why he never went back home to Tokyo, he would want to hold her forever taking any of the pain he caused her away. Then his thoughts slowly went back to Mariemaia. She never did tell  him where exactly on earth she went to, maybe she had met Serena before his return. "What awful trick has fate played on me??" He said to himself stepping out of the shower getting ready to take Mariemaia to the amusement park

"Lita!!!" Serena nearly glomped the girl but did it gently seeing how she was holding her right side.

"Serena!!" 

"You did great!!" Rei said.

"Yes, Second place out of twenty-two fighters is no easy feat." Ami said.

"Where's Mina??" Lita noticed the missing blonde.

"She decided to play matchmaker with me and my newest best friend Wufei Chang!!" Serena said looking for the chinese guy. She found him leaning against a pole. "Chang!!! Get your Chinese ass over here before I'm forced to rig your room up like I did Mina's!!" She glared at the guy who stalked over there glaring. "Lita!! I want you to meet Wufei.. he's a martial artist!!" She said noticing Lita's famous stare.

"He looks like my old boyfriend!!!" She said and everyone but Wufei face faulted.

"Lucky for you, Lita, Wufei happens to like your fighting style… he always had something nice to say and that's not common!!" Serena said making the chinese pilot blush a little

"Yeah, but she leaves her right side open for attack.. always." He said.

"I know..  so far no one's been able to correct that." Lita said and Wufei rolled his eyes.

"He'd love to help you.. but we've got to get home and fuss at Mina and Duo." Serena said.

"It's fine!!" Lita said and Serena jotted something down and handed it to Lita. 

"That's his e-mail and webcam address it usually on most of the time.. basically because few people  know how to find it!" She whispered. "Ja Minna-chan!!!" She hugged everyone good bye. "Don't forget to hook your webcam up guys.. mom is sending my new laptop in a few days." She said.

"Sure!!" They said to the disappearing two.

"So is everyone ready for th elong shuttle ride home?" Rei asked and received lots of groans. "I know.. things are boring wihtout Serena."

"Why don't we all just find a place to stay and come up here??" Lita suggested.

"I don't know.." Darien folded his hands behind his head.

"You still haven't told Andrew how you felt?!?!" Everyone asked in complete shock.

"Iie.." He said.

"That's it!!" Rei said grabbing his ear and marched to the van. "As soon as we get back you're going to tell him how you feel.." 'You'd be surprised with his response.' She thought with a smirk.


	7. The Reunion (sry for the short chapter)

"See you around, Releana!!"

"Bye, Serena." Relena said as Serena put on her rollerblades and decided to go to the park instead of straight home. 

        She was skating at top speed down the street. She almost ran into a few people along the way but it didn't matter she wanted to find her spot at the lake and  ju st let loose to think. Like the day she had met that mysterious girl. She was ready to call the mansion to let them know she'd be home late, but she figured she wouldn't be all that late. She arrived at her spot behind the bushes and took off her blades and socks. She sighed taking her odangoes out of her head and the end soaked in the water as well as her feet as a million and one thoughts ran through her mind mostly revolving around one in paticular.. the  picture she found.

"Dad.." She waved her hand in her father' s face.

"Sorry, What were you saying??" 

"I wanted an Ice cream cone." Mariemaia grinned sweetly.

"What kind??"

"Vanilla with lots of sprinkles." She said putting her paint stuff down.

"Sure.. I'll be right back." Treize smiled at her and walked away to get her Ice cream Cone. She watched him walk away and she added a bit more paint wondering what  has gotten her father so disturbed lately.

"Hey kid!!" Some small dark/purple haired girl blocked her light  in the sun. "Who are you??"

"Mariemaia.." Mariemaia didn't like the way this kid's attitude went.

"Nice picture."

"I painted it myself"

"I want it.." The kid said.

"Well I'm sorry but I'm painting it for my father."

"I said I  want it and I usually get what I want." The kid pulled a cold tone with her.

"Well not this time.." Mariemaia pushed the girl. The kid glared at her threw her her canvas behind the bushes somewhere and pushed her back. Mariemaia went to kid the kid in the stomach but a tall woman with dark hair rushed  over. Her green highlights shimmered in the sunlight as she made her way over.

"Hotaru!!! Michelle's going to have a fit when she finds out I let you out of my sight again!!" The woman grabbed the purple haired girl and sent a small wink to Mariemaia."Now apologize!!"

"I'm sorry." The girl said being dragged off by the woman. Mariemaia sighed and glanced at her  father who was waiting for the ice cream  vendor to serve two  other people before him. She figured she had enough time to run and grab the painting that girl threw. She went behind the bushed and found the painting with ease but a sigh to her left made her glance.

"This scenario seems familiar." Mariamaia said, makiing the girl look at her. "Same face, different place, different time."

"It's you…" She said.

"Yeah.. I guess it is me."

"You're looking much happier now."

"Yeah… I guess  so. It turns out my father hadn't died in the war and needed some time alone."

"To regain his thoughts.." 

"How's your 'pre-planned' life??"

"Well, to say the least I was rather silly to believe that my life could be pre-planned and the charming guy I was supposed ot be with was actually gay and didn't totally realize it until I broke up with him."

"Breaking the chains of 'fate' right??" Mariemaia felt like giggling.

"Right.. and I was glad to have met you.. you taught me how wrong my way of thinking was."

"No.. I just pointed out how silly you were."

"Well.. Silly that would be  me. My ex-boyfriend is now dating my old crush.." She sighed making Mariemaia gasp.

"Now I have to introduce you to a straight guy?? God you're one silly girl in desperate need of help."

"I  might be.." 

"Hey, don't look so sad. I'm sure there's someone you have in mind..uh.."

"Serena… my name's Serena."

"Pretty name.. my name is.."

"Mariemaia!!!" A Voice called.

"That." She looked in the direction from which the voice  came. "I'll  be right back." She went around the bushes. "Dad!! I'm over here!!" Mariemaia called to the man who easily strolled over there.

"I Was worried. I thought I told you to stay here!!" 

"Well,   you didn't say  that..  you said 'I'll be right back'."

"In other words stay  put."

"Yeah well, some kid tried to take my painting and tossed it over here. I went to  grab it but.. I saw a girl I knew.. she's still sitting over there."

"This girl is a friend??"

"Sort of.. she's that strange girl I told you about from the time I went to earth come on!!!" She pulled her father's  hand towards the bushes. "Serena!!! Serena!!!" She called putting her father into a state of stupor. "Serena!!!" She went behind the bushes and saw the girl snapping on a pair of roller blades  her hair still free of the signature hairstyle. "Serena…" Mariemaia said catching her attention. "I want you to meet my father…"

"Treize Khushrenada." Serena finished the sentence in a state of shock she slowly reached out a hand to  touch him.

"Yeah how did you know??" The girl said pausing when she saw the stares the two had on each other.

"Serena I…" He took a step forward ready to explain something to her, when her hand touched his face, but her eyes crossed just before rolling to the back of her head. He caught her falling body before it hit the ground.

"Dad??" A perplexed look crossed the girl's face.

"Take her skates off her feet and grab her book bag."

"What's going on??"

"We're cutting our day together a little short." Treize said.

"I want to know what's going on now!!" Mariemaia said.

"When we get her to the house…" Trieze took a more serious tone with Mariemai who just complied with confusion  written all over  her face.


	8. The Reunion: Pt. 2

"Why won't you tell me about her now??"  Mariemaia said in a whiney voice. "How about I don't go to school and you tell me all about her and what you know about her and how you know her??"

"No…" Treize said brushing his slightly damp hair in the style he's kept it  in  for so long, most of it brushed back and a few strands in  his face.

"What do you  mean no?!?"

"That is what the man said." A femanine voice said from the door way. There stood a woman both Kushrenada's knew pretty well, Une.

"Lt. Une.." Mariemaia said gently.

"Just Une or Lady Une." The woman said. "I came as soon as I got your message, Treize."

"I'm glad, but I'm sorry to say now isn't such a good time." He glanced at the clock. 7:30AM.

"Aside from it being early??" Une said.

"Yes." Treize said looking at the girl asleep in his bed and her blonde hair sprawled out all over the place. The only thing that gave any evidence of her still wearing her hair in that odd style was the two rubberbands around her wrist.

"I see." Une said gently noting the young girl. "Anything you need??"

"Would you mind taking Mariemaia to school? I was going to do it and hurry back before she wakes up."

"I'll do it." Une said. "I shall return later this evening, to catch up.."

"Hai...yes" He said earning a nod from the woman and she walked out the room. Mariemaia went to follow but looked at the girl  and her father.

"Was she your girlfriend or something??" She asked making Trieze glance at her in shock.

"No.. just a friend that was a girl." He said smoothing out her hair and she began walking away. 

"You better tell me more later." Mariemaia sent a look to her father that he only smiled at and then both women were gone.

       The car took off leaving Treize alone with Serena. He would've taken her to the hospital if her didn't understand why she passed out on him, but he knew why. She had gotten the letter stating his death and here he was watching heer asleep  on his bed with many thoughts running through his mind. One being Mariemaia's age. When he wrote to Serena he had married Mariemaia's mother mainly out of the fact that he had gotten her pregnant before they got married. 

     He buried his face in his hands. Everything in his life went insane the day he found out he would be a father. He had been forced to grow up much quicker than what he should've been. Stress had made him look  years older than what he was. Another glance at her and he saw the same innocent face he knew as a teenager. He stroked her cheek gently feeling the feelings he had for her all those years ago resurface. Slightly she seemed to press her face against his hand.

"How stupid I must've been back then, to ever make you worried, sad or upset." He said gently as she giggled in her sleep mumbling something about cupcakes.

"What do you mean you lost Kenoeko-chan?!?!"  Amara said to the girl on the video phone.

"It wasn't intentional. She had went to her morning classes as usual and she disappeared." Mina said to the group of Sailor Scout, both inner and outer court.

"Mina, did you try the communicator." Ami asked from the phone where all the inner court was on.

"Hai… and she probably lost it or something." Mina said. "Can you try searching the whole colony Ami?? I mean you guys are here now right?"

"Yes, we arrived last night." Rei said. "We were setting up the party for the entire groups' reunion since we haven't been all together since.."

"Chaos" Michelle provided the answer and everyone fell silent except for Mina's tears.

"You don't think something happened to  her?? Like… more enemies??"  Mina asked gently and everyone glanced among themselves then back at eachother.

"No.. I haven't sensed anything." Rei said.

"But that doesn't mean they're not out there!" Lita pointed out.

"I can't even pick up the Ginshouizou."  Ami said.

"She's probably unconscious somewhere." Hotaru said pulling off what little acting skills she had very well.

"Mina, Keep trying the communicator. I'll  keep searching for the silver crystal." Ami  pointed out and both phones were hung up. After a few moments Mina brushed her hair aas Artemis and Luna hopped on the dresser.

"I'm sure she's fine." Artemis said skeptically.

"Serena can be witty when she feels like it." Luna pointed out.

"Yeah, but I mean at first I blamed it on her uncanny ability to constantly be late for school or something, but she's never disappeared for a full night" Mina put her bow in her hair.

"We're trying not to worry." Artemis said. "We know we should, but we're trying not to.."

"They talk?!?!"  Duo's voice rang out making both cats and Mina look at him.

"No??" Mina cocked her head to the side.

"No!! I heard them talk!!! Since when can they.."

"What are you babbling on about now, Maxwell."

"Her cats talk!!!" Duo said pointing at the  cats. Quatre looked at the cats then at Duo then at Duo.

"Duo, I think you should rest. We're all worried about Serena"

"No, I'm not insane!!!" 

"Come on Duo…" Quatre tried ushering him out of the room.

"Actually he's not insane.." Luna sighed hopping on Wufei's shoulder. Everyone stared at the cat.

"Luna!!!!" Mina fussed.

"I've been watching these five young men… and as the Gundam Pilots I believe they will be of some assistance in finding Serena." Luna said making Mina stare blankly at the cat. Just then a gun's click was heard and with no surprise Heero Yui was holding a gun  at Luna.

"Yui, Drop the gun." Wufei held the cat protectively.

"Omae o Kuroso." Heero turned the gun on Wufei.

"If that were true you'd already kill during the times I chase the baka around." Wufei said making Heero glare at him.

"You knew about this." Trowa said in more of a statement then a question.

"Yes."

"That Saturday when you found Serena asleep in his arms Serena used the Ginshouizou to take his physical hurt and pain away and purged it into herself." Artemis explained for him. "She got him to open up with a promise to tell her story. He told her why he was so awkward around her and being the kind hearted she is she forgave him for killing her best friend. Since she used the ginshouizou she fell asleep with lack of energy and we finished the deal Serena made."

"There's fgoes my Ai no megami plans for those two." Mina sighed.

"Elaborate.." Heero said gazing at Mina longer than he should have, but it was unnoticed.

"Well…" Mina started nervously.

"Luna Mind Meld!!!" The black cat said as a ray shout out from the black cat's forehead and aimed towards the guys. Mina silently thanked the black cat as she fell asleep in Wufei's arms.

"Now I have a few questions." Quatre said as all the guys found a seat on the bed.

"I'll answer since Luna's asleep." Mina and Artemis said.

"If Serena and that young man,  Darien were to wed and rule Crystal Tokyo in the thirtieth century how…"

"Will they  live that long??" Artemis finished. "Immortalitly." He said. 

"Can I have immortality??"Duo asked stupidly.

"The princess decides who she wants to have it, outside of the scouts I mean."

"Ok, one more question." Duo said earning groans from everyone. "What will happen since Darien and Serena broke-up??"

"We don't know." Both Mina and Artemis said with perplexed looks.

"Serena??"  Treize looked at the girl who was now waking up. As soon as  her eyes focused she scrambled out of the bed and fell to the floor with a thud.

"I'M SEEING GHOSTS!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

'Those lungs never die.' He thought but went to try and calm her down. "Serena calm down.." He said getting  punched in the face. He backed up knowing more swinging was probably coming.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!!"  She  yelled going on the offensive side of the whole thing. "THIS IS SOME CRUEL JOKE AND I DON'T WANT PART OF IT!!!" She yelled. "GO FIND SOME OTHER TARGET THAN A GIRL WHO'S ALREADY HEARTBROKEN OVER LOSING HER BEST FRIEND!!" She kept yelling and the door swung open. Mariemaia saw that 'silly girl' currently throwing punches at her father who was only backing up against the wall.

"Hey!!! Cut that  out!!!"  Mariemaia grew angry with this girl. The girl was calm and tranquil  anyother time but now she was attacking her father.

"Serena!!!" Trieze's back hit the wall. 

"DON'T SERENA ME!!!" She yelled  throwing a punch that he easily caught. She tried her other hand but he caught that one as well, then she looked over the face again and visibly calmed down.

"Are you done now??" He asked with a grin apparent on his face,  he let go of her hands and she shoved him against the wall and her eyes filled up with tears.

"Yes.." She said pulling him close to her as her body racked with tears. Her legs then  found it hard to hold her up and she slunk to the floor and he went down with her still holding her close.

"Dad??" Mariemaia was finally acknowledged by her father who was still conforting the girl. "Is Serena ok??"

"Yes, I'm fine." Serena dried her eyes. "But I  got your father's shirt wet.."  She said as he gave her a small smile to say 'whatever'.

"Well, good!!! Becuasue I've been waiting all day for this explanation and I want it now!!" She stamped her foot watching the two who still hadn't let go of eachother.

"I'm  your father's best friend..  I guess." Serena said fixing her eyes on the ring he had given her.

"Boys and girls can't be best friends." Mariemaia said.

"We were." Treize said finally relinquishing  his hold on the girl. "I've known her since she was a one  year old." Treize said as his daughter sat on the floor next to them.

"I remember him  since I was five." Serena filled in frowning at the girl. "I used to beat him up as a kid since he made of my hair.. when it's up I mean. Other than that we were great  friends and then  he moved away when I just turned thirteen and he was seventeen. We kept in touch until  he had  become busy having a new baby  in his life. Sure we wrote to each other here and there but that's all." Serena said.

"Well if you were such great friends why were you fighting him??" Mariemaia asked making the motion to  pick up  the front of her shirt.

"I thought he was dead." Serena said simply blushing when she realized the front of her shirt was pulled down exposing much cleavage. 

"I see what you mean." Mariemaia said getting the distinct feeling they were hiding something from  her, but kept quiet knowing she would eavesdrop on them later. "I still don't think  boys and girls can  be best friends." Mariemaia said standing up. Serena now realized the girl was in  her pajamas. "Goodnight." She said.

"Goodnight." Treize called.

"Oyasumi.." Serena called as the girl frowned. "It means goodnight." She said.

"Oyasumi??" The young girl repeated earning a nod from Serena. When she was gone Serena's stomach growled rather loudly. She sweatdropped and Treize laughed.

"Come on.. there's still some chinese food left." He offered his hand to help her up. They  made their way to the kitchen as Mariemaia chose that time to spy on those two..

"Thanks." Serena said silently. "How did you.. survive?"

"I  almost didn't" He said "I lost consciousness for a while. I woke-up in a hospital with a deep gash,  but  I left anyway."

"Oh.." She said beginning to toy with the silver band on her hand.

"You kept it." He set a plate in front of her.

"Of course I did." She said. "It was the only thing I have of yours that belongs to me." He smiled as she began eating not inhaling like she normally would. A thought crossed his mind that made the smiled fade.

"The promise I made to you  when I gave it you belongs to you as well." He said watching her eyes get a distant look as it faded.

"But I'm sure you have the women falling all voer you.. why would you  want to hold onto such a childish promise??"

"Do you even  remember what that  promise was??" 

"Of course I do Trieze. I nearly rearranged your face so you would promise me that when I  turn 25 you'd marry me if no one else would." She giggled at the look on his face, then glanced at the clock.

"You've been out for a full 24hrs.. not just afew hours if that's what you're thinking." He watched panic strike on her face and she scrambled back to the bedroom passing Mariemaia who was hiding in the closet She pulled on her skates.

"My sister is going to have a fit." 

"Sister??" Treize asked.

"Half sister.. I found out we were related a few months back. I'll introduce you two one day."

"I'll give you a ride home."

"No!!" She said remembering Wufei and the others. "Its only a few blocks from here I can skate there,  besides I'm sure it would only worsen Mina's reaction  if I come home in someone's car." She said when she finished with her skates.She stood up and went for his cheek but he turned his head a bit ctching him on the corner of his mouth. "I'll stop by Monday after my classes." She smiled at him with a blush obvious realizing she caugh the corner of his mouth.

"Right.." He said as she went out the door and skated off down the street. He was so wrapped up  in his own thoughts he nerely shut the dorr in Une's face. "I'm sorry." He uttered out missing Mariemaia sneaking back up to her room.

"What an odd  promise." She murmured gently to herself. "but then again dad did seem to care about her a lot and didn't hesitate to help her. It seems that I've found the perfect guy for that silly girl,  but is she worthy of him??"

"Oh no… Minna-chan is here.." She said seeing several cars in front of the mansion. She sighed not really wanting to face the million and one questions they would all dish out so she took off her skates and shoved them into her backpack. She climbed into the tree just underneath her window and snuck into her room. "Man,  they  must all be worried because Luna isn't here to watch in case I did this."

"That's  because I stayed." Trowa said form the corner of the room.

"Kuso.." She swore under her breath and  yawned. "I didn't want to be tormented by their million and one questions"

"I'm only going to ask two and leave." He said.

"That's the most I ever heard from  you." She went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. He ignored that fact and she came out the bathroom in her pajamas. "Ask away Silent dude." She said brushing her hair out.

"How does your friend undersand Heero??"

"First she's my half sister and second she has a huge crush on him. She only studies everything about a guy when she does." She yawned again.

"Where were you??"

"I had seen a friend. Someone I hadn't  seen for a while,  but my brain was lacking oxygen at the moment and I passed out. They took care of me the entire time I was out cold." She said telling most of the truth, truth is she passed out realizing her friend was alive.

"….." he went back to being extra silent and walked out of the room after she went to  sleep.


	9. Mariemaia the clone

"AYAAAAAH!!!" Serena glanced at her alarm clock Monday morning forgetting the fact that the whole house was full of people she had been hiding from since Saturday night. "I'M LATE!!!!" She screeched as her bedroom door swung open revealing the Princesses of Uranus, Jupiter, Saturn and Mars.

"Serena?!?!" The four girls blinked in awe watching her strap on her blades.

"I'm so going to be late!!!" She said grabbing her report for class.

"When did you get back??" Rei asked as she went downstairs and stole Heero's toast making him glare at her.

"Where were you??" Lita asked.

"What happened to you.. we couldn't pick  up the Ginshouizou." Hotaru said still keeping up her innocent act

"Who were you with?? A guy?!?!" Amara fussed.

"Saturday night, a friend's house, I was unconscioous, and my best friend Trei-" She started but cut herseself off. "Chan.." She Finished. "Trei-chan, or Trei to you, and yes he's a guy. Now I gotta go!! Ja Minna!!"  She ran out the house.

"We'll get her when she  comes home this afternoon." Luna said and the door oopened again.

"And I'm spending this afternoon with Trei so I might not be home until after dinner!!" She said and the door slammed behind her, but she came back and Trowa held out another packet of papers. "Thanks Tro-kun." She grinned and then was really gone..

"Weren't you watching her room Saturday, Trowa??" Duo asked making everyone look at him. He just looked at them with a look that said 'No shit Sherlock' 

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US?!?!" The group of girls screeched and Trowa walked away without a second glance.

"Hmm.." Mina glanced at the door a little longer. 

"What is it Minako." Quatre said.

"Just call me Mina, Q-kun." She said smiling at the blonde brightly with one of her infamous winks. She missed the glare storm blue eyes had on the innocent boy. "But if I'm right Serena might have a new love interest. In that guy Trei." She said.

"I  don't know if I want her dating anyone else. Especially after the whole Darien  thing." Amara said earning strange looks from everyone.

*~*~*~*~

"Now let's see if I was delusional." Serena tied her sneakers and walked up to the house. She rang the doorbell and was greeted by a woman who was currently drying her reddish-brown hair. "Uhmm.. Yeah,  hi is.."

"Yes, Treize is here please come in." The woman said still towel drying her hair. She said and Serena walked inside slightly wearily. She walked into the living to see Mariemaia being lectured by her father. She resisted the urge to giggle at the girls' bored look.

"Now did you learn your lesson??"  Treize ended.

"Yes, father."

"Kami-sama. I didn't do anything wrong and I felt like I was being punished by your father all over again." Serena said earning a chuckle out of Treize. "It's not funny, listening to him talk for hours at a time not being allowed to move to get something to drink or go to the bathroom sucks. And he used to talk about a root canal  he had gotten or even the operation he got on his knee. God or even worse.. his  job." Serena said.

"Oh yes, talking about how he makes parts for a computer and explaining each part and if he thought he forgot one he'd repeat the whole thing over again." Treize said. "Mariemaia is lucky… I just either play one of Releana Peacecraft's speeches for her or I tell her about the time father took me to work with him."

"LUCKY?!?!??"  Both girls said. "I'd rather be  grounded!!!" They both said making Treize laugh harder, the next thing he knew he was being beat by the pillows from the couch by both females, after a few minutes both girls were sitting back down on  the couch using the pillows for comfort.

"So what did you do, Mariemaia??" Serena asked taking her traditional hairstyle out of her head.

"I was setting up a prank up there." Mariemaia pointed at the banister over the dorrway to the kitchen. "Unfortunately I did it wrong and instead of the green goo falling over the kitchen doorway.. the bucket slid down the cord there and caught, Lady Une when she walked in." She said and a twinkle caught Serena's eye.

"Really??"

"What are you planning??" Treize asked not liking the tone she pulled.

"Nothing.. I just think it's time I had a girl talk with Mariemaia." Serena said sweetly, grabbing Mariemaia's hand and headed upstairs.

"Girl talk??" Treize asked.

"Hai, Trei-chan. Onna no kos only!!"

"Why Onna no kos only??" He felt as if he shouldn't trust this sudden thought to bond with his daughter.

"Unless you really want to hear the detail of how the female body works in front of your Musume." 

"But I.." Mariemaia started but Serena sent her a wink.

"Fine.. but be done in a half hour tops… We've got to decide what movie the three of us are going to see."

"Right.." Serena said dragging the girl upstairs. They  went into Mariemaia's room and Serena spotted a container of purple goo. "Do you have another bucket??"

"What are we doing and what is a 'Onna no ko' and 'Musume'??"

"Girl.. and daughter. Now do you have another bucket.. I'll show you how to properly rig up your father's room for a really interesing prank."

"Hai…" Mariemaia held up the original bucket with some substances of the first time she filled it with goo. "I also have several other colors of goo."  The girl said and Serena got the most devious smirk on her face.

"Perfect.." Serena said with a giggle. "what color do you want your father to be??"

"Orange." She said holding up the red and yellow goo.

"Let's hurry… this will  take ten  minutes tops." Serena said. "but we need a way to get to your father's room without him noticing." 

"This way ameture. All houses this big has to have a few secret passages." Mariemaia said and Serena followed her.

"Where'd your company go??" Une asked letting her hair air dry.

"Serena decided it was time she and my daughter have a girl talk." Treize looked up  from the book he was reading.

"So I take it a lot hasn't changed with her personality."

"A lot has changed. She seems a whole lot wiser for someone who hates school."

"She's also hiding something." Une said with a smile.

"I noticed. What is all I want to know."

"Isn't it obvious??" Une asked sipping from the glass of water she had with her. She smirked when Treize face was darkened with confusion. "I guess not to male, if you were a female you could tell. She has feelings for you Treize." She said making him looked slightly shocked.

"I don't believe that is so." He said. "The last time I had ever seen  her was when she was thirteen."

"And She's probably had this teenage girl crush on  you that eventually matured into something else as time went on."

"I don't think so. Serena isn't one to hide her feelings to well, she's too open with them." He said.

"You care about her??"

"No, Like I had mentioned before I  had last seen her when she was thirteen and I waas going on seventeen." He said.

"And that proves nothing." Une said. "Except that maybe that if you had stayed you would've wanted more than friendship from her." She earned nothing but a blank stare  from Treize. 

"Mariemaia and I thought it would be even more fun if we stayed in the house and watched Lord of the Rings." Serena interrupted.

"Again?!?! She just watched it last week." Treize frowned at the girls.

"Legolas is hot!!!" Both Serena and Mariemaia said together and went to the living room.

"She likes boys already??" Treize asked referring to Mariemaia. Une just shrugged. 

"I'm on my way out now though." Une said. "Think about what I said. You'll realize that I was right." She said and walked out the front door. Treize went to the living room and saw the two  girls snuggling up  under a blanket and getting relaxed next to each other.

"No room for me??" He asked.

"Nope!!!" Both girls grinned.

"I'll go grab my own pillow then." He said frowning sllighty and went upstairs to his room. He opened the door and a bucket dropped I front of his face He looked at it but noticed something falling on the other side of his room.. both Serena and Mariemaia's backpacks, filled with their books, were pulling a rope connected to the bucket and the bucket rose above his head but something tipped the bucket and it's contents spilled onto  his head and it was disgustingly slimy. He heard laughter behind him and Serena an Mariemaia were holding onto eachother looking red. "So  you wanted to 'bond' with my daughter just to pull a childish prank Serena??"

"Hai, Trei-chan." She grinned. "She had to learn the proper way  to do such a thing." She said and suddenly he charged at the two. Serena moved and he caught Mariemaia in a hug wiping off the goo onto her.

"Serena Help me!!!" Mariemaia squealed.

"Sorry,  but I have too much hair to get goo tangled in it." She said as Treize let Mariemaia go and fixed his eyes on her.

"You should've thought about that before you decided to cover me in goo." He said with a smile and Serena bolted downstairs. He chased after her and caught her when she tripped over the blankets they left on the floor. She groaned and looked up when he shadowed over her small body. "Are you okay??" he asked in a sincere tone kneeling next to her.

"Hai.." She said and he tackled her to the ground and wiped the goo out of his hair all over her face and into her blonde bangs. 

         Mariemaia watched this whole thing and as far as she could see they were having fun in eachother's presence and currently wrestling or something.. on the floor. When they finally covered in goo as well as her father and they were both laughing. She had never seen her father laugh before, he was almost always serious and his hair was always semi neat but not now it was wild and sticking up all over the place because of the goo. He actually looked be his actual age.. twenty-three. That brought up another thing how would Serena take it if she found out that the real Mariemaia died a few years ago and the one she knows about is only a cloned version made to  be older. Without hesitation Mariemaia's eyes welled up with tears and she ran upstairs slamming her bedroom door, making the laughter cease.

"Is she ok??"  Serena asked ready to go try and talk to her.

"Let me talk to her." He got up and walked after his daughter.

"Come in." Mariemaia called. Treize opened the door.

"Are you okay??"

"I  Don't know." She said looking at the rose permanently imprinted on her wrist. "I like Serena. She's a fun,  nice girl." She said.

"And…"

"I'm afraid that if she finds out that not only am I the real Mariemaia she'll hate me."

"What makes you say that??" Treize asked.

"A lot of people are afraid of clones which is why I trust few people, but Serena's different. I like her as a person and she's one of the few women that I wouldn't mind you dating." She said and Treize just looked at his daughter. "Even if she is slightly silly." She added.

"I don't think Serena discriminates like that, but if you're that worried how about you tell her. I'm sure she won't care.. and if she does then maybe she isn't the women you thought she was." Treize said.

"But.." 

"It's best you tell her soon, from what I rememberd about Serena is that she never really liked to have things this important hidden from  her."

"Fine.." the young girl went downstair and found the girl picking clumps of goo out of her hair. "Serena??"

"Hey!!" Serena opened her arms to the girl who returned the friendly hug and sat down next to her. "You okay??" Serena asked wiping a few stray tears.

"Even thought you're still a silly girl in my eyes I like you as a person." Mariemaia started. "But I have something to tell  you. I'm not the real Mariemaia." She earned a perplexed look from Serena.

"No??"

"No. The Real Mariemaia would be five right now."

'I guess I should've known that, because you look to be thirteen.' Serena thought to herself.

"When the real Mariemaia was born she died with mother because of a rare pregnancy disease, preeclampsia. Father used The DNA he could use from the young Mariemaia and had her cloned and modified to be older because he didn't think he could raise a child all alone." Mariemaia showed the rose tattoo on her right wrist. Serena sighed.

"Does your body function like a regular human being??"

"Hai…"

"Do you grow like a regular person?? Eat, sleep, drink, tend to be boy crazy from time to time??"

"Yes..  to all of the above."

"Then to me you are the real Mariemaia." She said still slightly confused as to why this girl was sharing such vital information so soon.

"And this Mariemaia needs to go to bathe. It's almost eight o' clock."  Treize said putting Serena's backpack at her feet.

"Sure." Mariemaia smilled and ran upstairs.

"That late already??" She began picking at the goo in her hair again. He sat next to her and laughed.

"Yes, it is that late." He said helping her pull at the goo.

"Then I guess I should be going." She said forgetting about the goo and jotted something down on a piece of  paper. "This is my web cam address. If you ever want to tlak to me it's usually on when I'm home and decent." She said with a small smile. "I'll stop by Friday.. I want to go to the amusement park then." She said and he smiled when she hugged him. "See  you then." She said walking out of the house.

"Friday… amusement park." Mariemaia jotted down in   her planner. "That's when  I'll put my acting lessons to use if I can get Une On my side." The girl though evilly.


	10. The Amusement Park Date

"So Serena, When do we get to meet this Trei??" Mina was brushing Serena's hair.

"Uhmm I don't know. I mean as of now I'm bonding with his daughter." Serena sighed.

"Daughter??" Mina stopped brushing.

"Keep brushing I don't want to be late for meeting up with them."

"If you ask me if he wanted to be a real gentleman he would come and pick you up.." Luna said.

"Well no body asked you." Serena said sweeping the cat off the dresser making her land on Artemis.

"She's right though." The all justice knowing voice of Wufei Chang sounded from the corner of the room.

"Why  so not only do you get a good look at his face, Heero can look up  information on him  to see if he has any past 'records' and makes sure he treats me like a lady should??" Serena closed her eyes. "Not to mention to act the role of Shingo and ask him a million and one questions.

"Yes!!" Duo said.

"Hnn…"

"See even Heero's slightly worried." Mina said, but Serena wasn't listening as she fought back tears. She was thinking about what would happen if she did walk  in the door with Treize khushrenada behind her, alive and well. It would be terrible, her love and her friends not being able to trust each other. As soon as her hair was  done Serena opened her eyes to see her hair full of lots of waves instead of it's odangoes.

"Thanks, Mina." She said gently putting on the ring Treize had given  her followed by a necklace. "Well, I should be going now…" She stood up and left the room full of two cats a girl, and three boys. As soon as she was a good distance away from the house she let out a sad sigh. "I can't hide him forever." She said and decided. "I tell him everything tonight." She kept on walking to the mansion after pulling down the dress Mina insisted she should wear.

"Are you sure??" Treize put a hand up to Mariemaia's head. "you don't feel warm."

"No.. I said I had a headache and feel like I've been on a rollercoaster twelve time in a row." She said groaning and holding her stomach.

"Well, I guess I could tell Serena we're staying here and we could pick  out a movie to watch." He said.

"Nonsense." Une said from the doorway. "She had told me of the plans for the amusement park tonight and I guess i let her eat too much food at the game earlier." Une said referring to the baseball game she had taken Mariemaia to. "Besides maybe you'll see I  was right about that girl and you."

"Right?? About what??" Mariemaia asked.

"Nothing sweetheart." Treize said smoothing out her red hair. "Are you sure you want me to go without you??"

"Yes..ooooooh" She  groaned holding her tummy.

"If you're sure.." Treize said feeling nervousness build up within him and his whole stomach just dropped when the doorbell rang.

"Go ahead..  bring me a stuffed animal??"

"Sure." Treize kissed her forehead and went downstairs to answer the door. He opened the door and saw not the Serena he knew with the weird hairstyle and always in   jeans, but he saw a transformed Serena.

"Sorry I'm late but my ciousin and his four friends were trying to convince me that I should bring you by the house."

"Cousin?? Friends??"

"Err.. Yeah that's why I'm in the area. My cousin happens to have a friend who lives here and allowed me and my sister to stay while we're  in school." Serena said bllushing slightly at the intense stare he was giving her. "So Is Mariemaia ready??"

"No, She's feeling a little bit sick and insisted it just be you and me." He said grabbing his keys before closing the door  behind them. He opened the   car door for her and they went off to the new amusement park.

"Are you sure you want to do this??" Mariemaia asked the woman with the reddish-brown  hair."

"Positive." Une said as the girl hopped into her car.

"We could get caught."

"Hopefully after we achieve our objective."

"Make them realize their true feelings for each other.." Mariemaia grinned at the older woman and the car took off down the street.

      A while after Serena had like two stuffed animal in her arms one being for Mariemaia. So far they had been of the roller coaster, bumper cars. Serena had loads of fun in the arcade. They did laser tag and played millions of games they ate cotton candy, and popcorn and  so much more. During this time they talked about all sorts of memories fomr their child hood and spoke a little of what was done during their time away from eachother. They even had managed to get in a few Romantic like situations like going through the tunnel of love because the person running it said they looked like a great couple and gave them the ride for 'free'. They had been shoved into each other a few times but either way they were having fun. Right now they were getting on the Ferris Wheel and were on their way to  the top, both in some sort of silence.

"Hmm.." Serena sighed thoughtfully looking out the window to the Ferris Wheel. She jumped slightly when his hand brushed against hers and did little effort to move.

"What are you thinking about??" He asked gently.

"Mainly about my cousin and his friends."

"What about them??" He asked slightly worried she'd relax too much into the best friend thing and tell her about an attraction for one.

"Just thinking about all the havoc that would ensue if I brought you home to re-meet them."  She said slightly as the wheel stopped at the top.

"Re-meet??" A perplexed look graced his face and she kissed his cheek.

"You look cute that way." She said blushing slightly. "And Yes, Re-meet them. I'm sure you know them from the war." She said. "Hell, the one who worries about my well  being the most nearly killed you." She added gently and lowered her eyes wile he  processed this new knowledge.

"Wufei Chang." He murmured gently.

"Yeah.. but he's in love with my martial artist friend." She blurted out making him smile some. 

"What are you telling me, Sere??" He asked lightly laughing while she squirmed a bit.

"Nothing really. Just that I happen to live with the Gundam pilots." She said as the wheel went to the bottom to let them out.

"I See." He said. "So what is it exactly you're worried about??" He asked helping her off the ride. As soon as she was off a person had bumped into Serena making her crash into Treize, but with an arm around her waist kept them both from falling over.

"Excuse me." The girl in a hat said quickly and rushed away. "Over here Tori!!"

"Thanks.."  Serena looked up into his face he smiled with a slight tinge staining his cheeks.

"TARA GET BACK HERE SPORE!!!" A Taller girl with a cap on bumped into Treize sealing off the space between the two. "Gomen-Nesai!!!" The girl yelled in Japanese but kept running none the less. Treize and Serena were just ther holding  onto each other holding the kiss longer than they had intended on doing, but they  pulled back before things got… interesting.

"Sorry." Serena took a step back from him.

"Don't be.. Somehow we've managed to be shoved into each other by random people all night.."

"I think fate is trying to tell  us something." She murmured gently looking at the necklace she wore with the Silver Crystal on it.

"Maybe." He said making her look at him as they stood outside of his car. She had opened th edoor and put in the stuffed animals and ready to get in until she realized he had wanted to tlak more and closed the door.

"I-I didn't think you heard me..." Her voice trailed as he looked up  in  the sky.

"Couldn't help it. With the war you have to heighten  your senses to keep from  being killed immediately." 

"Heighten  your senses??" She asked. "Even your sense of taste??"

"It works with your sense of smell. You smell a lot of something you eventually can taste it." He provided.

"Sense of touch??" She asked.

"If you're breaking into a base and it's pitch black someone could sneak up on you with great stealth movements so you can't hear them, you end up depending on the movement of air." He said.

"Sight??"

"Perfect vision means better aim." He said.

"Aim.. like with a gun??" She winced slightly at the word gun.

"Or if you're going in for a kiss and want to make sure you get their lips." He said leaning in  for the kill. She closed her eyes waiting for him finish the whole thing but when he stopped inches before her mouth she groaned. "Never without permission." He said and she nodded brushing her bangs against his face and he finally sealed off the space between them. She placed her hands on either side of his face holding him in  place while his tongue was seeking a new entrance which he had received. He gave her few good pecks before he parted for  the time.

"I should get home though. The others will probably have a fit." She said when he didn't let her go. "Although you really should go see them. It would be something if they saw us together."

"more havoc than you bringing me home??"

"Baka.. you know the answer to that." She said getting into the car next to the stuffed animal she had put in earlier.

"Ok.. so I wanted to be a baka."  He said. "So where exactly is this house full of guys at??" He said and she gave him directions.

"Well Gee if I knew we only had to bump them to the point of brushing their lips together I would've done it form the beginning." 'Tara' said taking off her cap.

"I told you they had it bad for each other." 'Tori' said taking off her cap. "Now let's get home before he gets home Mariemaia."

"Whatever…" Mariemaia pouted and hopped in the car.

"Well, Treize.. I must say I had a good time eventhough I had intended to get to know Mariemaia better with this trip."

"I'm sure there are other times." He said as they stopped outside the front door. He placed his hand on the door. "Funny out a piece of wood keeps so much drama from happening between the boys and myself."

"They aren't boys anymore though." Serena sighed. 

"Only one thing Intrugues me." He said. "When Mariemaia found me again she told me about a 'silly girl' and her  pre-planned life. What was that about??" 

"I'll tell you the next time you me and Mariemaia have some time together." Serena down casted  her eyes. "It would take too much energy to show you now and then her later." She said.

"I'm sure it's nothing we can't get through." He said tilting her chin up and kissed her a final time for that night. "Stop by Monday.. Mariemaia and I are going ice skating." He added and Serena nodded.

"Sure." She said and he was gone. She opened the door to be  met by Mina and two cats. "Hi…"

"I saw you!!!" Mina said. "With that tall suave, sophistacated looking guy. Was that Trei??" 

"You saw Trei??" Serena almost fainted.

"Not his face but from what I saw he looks rich and sophistcated." Mina said pulling her into the living room where the guys were scattered about.

"So tell me about your night and don't leave anything out."

"One why would I tell you in front of the guys and two  I'm tired.. I'm going to shower then go to bed." Serena said.

"Goodnight!!" Quatre said not looking up from his chess game against Duo, who was losing terribly.

"Night!!" Duo called.

"Goodnight." Wufei looked away from the t.v.

"Goodnight.."  Trowa said making her stop and send him a smile. He realized then the perfect soldier wasn't in the room but shrugged and left. She got to her room and turned on the light and jumped when she noticed th perfect soldier sitting on her bed. "Heero!! You scared me!!"  She said.

"Hnn." He shrugged her off.

"What do you want?? I'm tired and ready for bed." She said 

"To know who this Trei really is." She blinked at him trying to decide whether to tell the truth, brush him off, or lie.


	11. The Accident (hope this chapter isn't co...

"Heero Yui." Serena closed her eyes trying to fight off tears. "Something tells me you either know or have a sneaking suspicion." She said.

"Are you going to tell me or what??" He said as Mina walked by the bedroom door looking rather shocked to see Heero sitting on Serena's bed in a very relaxed manner.

"Serena?? Heero??" Mina broke the glare they had on each other. Serena looked at her half sister and sighed.

"Heero and I were talking. He was asking me all about Trei and told me he doesn't trust me with a person he knows so little about." Serena said urging him out the door. "He wants to know all about Trei." Serena said as relief built up  in Mina's eyes.

"See I told you before he waas slightly worried about you." Mina said.

"Now out the both of  you.. I wish to sleep now!" Serena shoved them both out the door and shut it behind her. She leaned against the door and sighed. "Treize… I love you." She whispered and began crying. She clutched the ring to her chest. "but  how will you handle me being the world's savior." She said. "And how will my new friends handle you being alive.. I know it won't be as easy as you accepted them being around." She said curling up  in a ball on her bed.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Apples!!" Serena called running inside the housa and upstair before anyone could see her.

"Serena, What do you want.. for dinner.."  Duo looked for the girl but she was already upstairs and her bedroom door slammed shut.

"I don't see why she calls out some sort of fruit everytime she comes in the house." Wufei said.

"So we know it's just  her in the house.. if she brings company she says more than one fruit." Mina happily pointed out.

"Hmm that was weird." Duo came in. "I mentioned food and Serena barely acknoiwledged."

"Are you serious??" Luna asked waking up from one of her cat naps

"Yeah.." Duo said and Artemis ran to the stairs and up.

"Serena??" Artemis nudged the door open with his head. He looked around and saw the petit blonde sitting by her window as rain poured down it. She was now in her Jr. High Uniform which surprised him bcause he wasn't sure if she could still fit that thing. "Serena??" He looked at her and saw sad eyes and tear streaks down her face.

"Why couldn't I have remembered the whole story about Mariemaia??" Serena sighed. "Or kept my mouth shut that day I first met her. She wouldn't have asked all about my pre-planned life again." Serena said thinking about how she let slip that she had been inches away from death when Mariemaia attempted her deed.

"Serena??" The cat asked gaininng atteniton this time.

"Funny…" She sighed. "When I was still in this uniform everything was perfect and carefree for a little while. I didn't have to worry about fallin gin love with childhood friends and explaining your life story because I opened my mouth months ago." She said as the white cate jumped up on her window sill.

"Come again??" He asked gently.

"Before deciding that Mina and I should come here I met a girl during one of my depressed moments. She seemed depressed herself and we got to talking. We both mentioned something about losing our futures. I just sad something about a pre-planned future and she told me she lost her father during the war. After arriving here not too long ago I met that little girl again.. her name was Mariemaia, apparently her father han't died and what shocked me most was that her father was the one who gave me my ring." She set the silver band on the window sill next to the white cat.

"I thought.."

"I did too as well as most of the world. I only recently found out that he was indeed alive and I  had once again fallen victim to a spell under the goddess of love." Serena said noticing Mina standing outside the bedroom door. "His daughter had apparently found me interesting and brought me up a few times. They finally confronted my meaning of a pre-planned life and well.."

"You had to explain??" Artemis said.

"More like I knocked them  unconscious with dream memories. A technique I had learned a while back..instead of explaining the victim falls asleep and well.. can see everything that has happened to me in their dreams." She said. "I'm sure he'd need time, but I don't  know if he'd want to see me anymore. I mean coming back from a false death is one thing  but having a best friend/new girlfriend who has actually died on several occasions is just plain freaky." She said earning a giggle from Mina who was now inside the room.

"True.." Mina sighed. She picked up the ring. "Is he  really alive??"

"Have I been spending all my time with Trei-chan??" Serena asked with a wry smile.

"You serious??" Mina asked. "Trei.. is Treize??"

"Hai.." Serena sighed as a small figure was seen outside her window. "Nani??" She looked at the red haired girl.

"SERENA!!!!" The voice yelled seeing the girl in the window. Her vision shifted from the window upstairs to glance at the Gundam pilots whose attention she had drawn   by accident. She glanced back up and the window where the girl she needed to talk to was at and the window was open but Serena was gone. "Damn.." She muttered.

"Such language shouldn't be used by such a young girl." Duo said with a funny grin. "So what are you doing here Mariemaia?? I thought you left to live with Une."

"Not at all." The girl grinned. "I was with Une but Miss Releana tried taking care of me but I left. I Went in search of a place to call home. Now if you'll excuse me I have some business dealing with an occupant in  your home." Mariemaia said.

"Who exactly do you know about in ur home??" Quatre asked.

"Miss Serena." Mariemaia said simply earning defensive glares from all the guys.

"Why do you want my cousin??" Duo said in a complete defensive tone that startled a few for a bit.

"Duo Maxwell you leave that girl alone." Serena's Gentle voice came from the upstairs window. Then she landed outside. "You've goone through the whole thing already??"

"Hai.. so has Otousan." Mariemaia said making Serena smile. "I would like to formally address the whole thing that started the confusion and tell you about the time I went to try and take over the world." Mariemaia held out her hand.

"I'll be back  later!!" Serena took her hand and they walked away in the rain.

"Serena!! Don't go.." Mina called but got no response from the girl.

"You know you should've nodded and kept going when I brought the whole  you not caring about me taking over the world. Maybe dad wouldn't be in so much  shock." Mariemaia broke the silence.

"Yeah but I'm know for talking before I think." Serena said.

"So you're really Sailor Moon. Protector of earth??" 

"Yeah… now you understand why  I so believed in my destiny.. after it all."

"Yes…" Mariemaia said. 

"You do know.. I kinda know bits and pieces of  your attempt to take over the world." Serena said.

"So why did you come with me??" Mariemaia said shivering a bit from the cold rain.

"Because I enjoy your company."  Serena said to the girl who smiled as they crossed the street. Unfortunately a car skidded past the red light and went straight for Mariemaia who only stred for a moment. Before impact was made a body collided with the young girl's but she hit her head on the curb and she was knocked unconscious anyway.

    Treize Khushrenada was currently staring up at the ceiling of his bedroom. Sailor Moon… he could've handled the fact that she was a soldier in war or something but a fighter who uses magic is just  farfetched. I mean he didn't think in a million years it would be anyone he knew much less cared so deeply about. Mariemaia had goone out for a walk a few hours ago.. she should've been back by now, at least then he had someone to help sort out his thoughts. Another sigh escaped his lips as the phone  next to him began screaming for attention  to let him know someone wanted his attention.

"Hello??"

"Hello Mr. Khushrenada." A Shaky voice said over the phone.

"Yes??"

"I'm Dr. Mizuno at Lunar Hospital. I'm calling in reference of your daughter Mariemaia." The voice paused almost as if the person  had been crying. "Earlier she had been involved in a car accident."

"She's ok right?!?!" Treize was on the verge of a panic attack.

"Yes, Luckilya Miss Serena Moon had shoved the girl out of the way. She left the accident with asimple bump on the head l eaving her unconscious." Treize let out a sigh of relief but then realized the woman on the phone had mentioned Serena pushing her out of the way. "There are some forms I wish for you to fill out so could you come down here immediately??"

"Yes.." Treize hung up the phone then and rushed over to the hospital letting what happened  process through his mind. "Kami-sama let them both be okay." He sighed.

"how would Serena know about Mariemaia??" Quatre thought aloud knowing he'd receive no answer.

"Well.. I know." Mina spoke up gaining all attention. "Serena was in one of her depressed moods you know about Sailor Moon and a young girl came by and they spoke. She made fun of Serena for have a 'preplanned' life and told her she can  break those chains. Right after Serena convinced me to  come and torture Duo with our presence and here we are." Mina said recieveing silence. Then her communicator sounded off. "Ai no megami on the line!!!" Mina looked and saw the tear streaked face of Ami  Mizuno.

"Mina!!! Serena's been in a car accident." She blurted out.

"Nani/What?!?!" Sounded from the room of boys and two cats.

"She was brought here with a young girl a little while ago. From what I understand she pushed the girl out the way and took the blow full force." Ami said breaking down even more.

"What's going on now??"

"Serena didn't have major damage.. I think from the crystal but she has enough to be put under a coma with or without the crystal. Since you're  family we need you to fill out some papers." 

"I'm on my way.." Mina said looking at the people. "I'm going to go.."

"Get in my car." Heero said  firmly. She sighed and walked out while the others followed. 

"You don't all have to.."

"We're going to protect you from Amara and Rei." Wufei said.

"Good point." Mia sitghed as they all sped to the hospital.


	12. The hospital trip

"Ok.. Done!!" Mina put down the sheets of paper that she had to fill out. "Now let me see her Darien!!!" Mina said anxiously.

"Fine.. she's in room 314.. down that hall and to the left. Three of you at a time!!!" Darien said slightly afraid for his life. Mina being excited and she could easily become dangerous with those powers of venus. Without hesitation Mina took off running down the hallway. Moments later a man desperately trying to keep his cool walked in. "Scary woman.." Darien said watching the five boys follow her.

"Excuse me." The guy said obviously fighting for sanity at the moment. "I'm looking for my daughter Mariemaia. She was admitted here a few moments ago…" He stopped himself short of adding 'with my girlfriend.'

"Yes, Please fill out a few forms. And I think you'd be pleased to know that she's doing well as well as her hero." The young looking Doctor said. Without hesitation he filled out everything at a rather fast speed. He looked over the forms and ran his fingers through  his hair. He felt like a nervous wreck again, just when things were starting to go smoothly for him something like this happens. Once he saw that things were correct and in the correct order he returned them.

"I'll take you there!!" A Young girl with Dark hair with purple hightlights said. "I was going to go see, Hime anyway." She said making Treize replay what she said in his mind, but he shrugged it off once he recognized the girl as Hotaru Tomoe a.k.a Sailor Saturn.

"Oh god.." Mina visibly  paled at the sight of Serena. The Crystal had absorbed itself into her body and was trying to heal her as quickly as possible but she was a little too weak to do it. Mina was ready to fall but Heero immediately held her up.

"I  know.. it isn't a pretty sight." A gentle voice said next to them. "Dr. Shields told me she'd be fine after a couple of weeks being unconscious." The group saw the young girl with  many bandages around her head reading a book.

"What happened??" Duo demanded from the red head.

"That I cannot tell you." Mariemaia said.

"Why not?!?" Duo asked.

"Because.. what happened is fuzzy now. I almost barely remembered the conversation all of us had before Miss Serena and I walked away. For a little while I couldn't remember my name." Mariemaia said. "According to Dr. Mizuno I am suffering temporary   memory loss." She said going back to her book. Just then the door peeked open and innocent eyes peeked in followed by an older man.

"Mariemaia.." He said gaining the girl's attention.

"Tousan!!!" She grinned at the man who looked a mess to the human eye. "You are Tousan right??" She cocked her head to the side.

"Mariemaia." He sighed and nodded his head gently. He made his way over to the girl and she hugged him. Gently she pushed his hair that was wild back to look kind of neat. It wasn't perfect, but it was enough to bring a shocked looked to Duo and Heero's face.

"Treize?!?!"  Duo exclaimed making Mina look at the man who was currently involved with his daughter. Treize stole a glance at the two boys.. then at the girl who laid beside them in terrible condition.

"How is she??" He asked plain and simple.

"She'll be fine. She'll  be unconscious for a few days but she's healing quickly by means I'm sure you know about." Mina said simply. She broke out of Heero's hold and held out her hand. "I know this is the worst way possible to meet you but, I'm Mina.. Serena's half sister." She said.

"Treize Khushrenada…" Treize said taking her hand. Before anyone could blink a gun was to Treize's head and the safty was immediately clicked off.

"Heero!! Stop that!!" Mina scolded taking his gun, Heero glared at her in turn but said nothing. "You and me have to talk now!!" She pulled him out by the ear. Treize looked on oh so slightly amused. But his small smirk disappeared when he noticed Mariemaia was asleep then he noticed Duo Maxwell sitting next to her bed holding her small hand in his own.

"I hope you wake up soon. You and Mina are the only family I have and you're probably the sanest out of you two." He said. "Hell I'd be waiting for one of you childish pranks just to gurantee you'll be ok.." He said kissing her forehead gently and looked at Treize. "I'm sorry about Mariemaia." He said gently.

"She'll  be fine." Treize said. "Thanks to Serena of course." Treize said with a deep sigh. Duo looked up to the ceiling.

"Listen.. If she trusts you then so do I.. Things of the war are things of the war and I guess we all had to grow  up some more." Duo said and left the room. Soon in the place of the three whom  had been in there Quatre Winner, Trowa Barton and Wufei Chang had walked into the room. At first none of them took notice of Treize and he made no movement to let them know of his presence. She wasn't lying when she said she lived with the gundam pilots. He stroked Mariemaia's hair. Within moments The young girl who had led him into the room had bopped into the room happy as ever then she went over to where Treize was sitting.

"Mina-chan told me to give this to  you Trieze-san!!" She held out a sandwich and a bottle of water, not noticing the shocked looks from across the room. "She also said 'She won't take no for an answer. The Ai no megami wouldn't let the love of her sister's heart go hungry. Hime-chan would have a fit if she did!!'!!" Treize smiled a small bit at the girl.

"Tell Mina I said Arigato." He said ruffling Hotaru's hair gently.

"Ok.. but can you do me a favor?? When Mariemaia-san wakes up tell her that  I said sorry for throwing her canvas behind the bushes that day but it had to be done because Trista-san wanted it to happen!!" Hotaru said walking out of the room. Treize blinked at what the girl said. She was practically responsible for him and Serena meeting again. Then he took another glance at his dauighter who was sleeping peacefully.

"No… No..   you died!!!" The voice of Wufei Chang was whispering over and over. He was staring at Treize like he was a ghost from the dead.

"Please don't get hysterical. Serena punched me when she did." Treize said trying to lighten up the mood but sadly it failed miserably.

"Heero Yui  I'm disappointed with you!!!" Mina said breaking the silence between the two.

"Hnn." 

"Yeah like you don't know. First and formost regardless of the history you have with Treize that gives you no right to point a gun at him when not only he's here for his daughter but for Sere as well!!!" She said.

"Hnn.." 

"Don't whatever me!! God don't you know what its' like to be in love??" She asked him. "I mean when your heart really belongs with that  person its painful to know they're hurt.. even worse if you're already having some 'problems' and the last thing you need is for someone to be getting on your case over some things from the past." She said and sighed when things went back to being silent. She blinked in shock when Heero moved to sit next to her.

"Mina." He said making her look at him in more shock. "You can't tell me that I don't know what it's like to be in love. As far as I can tell your 'Ai no Megami' powers don't let you receive feelings sent towards yourself." He said. "That or you're a great performer."

"Heero, What are you talking about??" She said with a perplexed look gracing her face.

"You really don't know.." He said more of a statement than a question.

"Stop talking like Trista..  in riddles!!" She practically whined.

"I'm never good with words." He said.

"Heero we all know that but-" She started to complain but  he just leaned in and kissed her not really thinking about the consenquences at the moment, all he knew was that he had to  complete this personal mission he sent himself on and the last words that rang through his mnd was… 'Mission Complete..' To say Mina was shocked is an understatement. She was stunned and that didn't even begin to comprehend what she was feeling.. all she knew that Heero Yui was kissing her and she did the next thing logical.. kissed  him back.

"So you risked your own life by leaving the hospital sooner than you should have??" Quatre asked. They had eventually gotten Wufei to calm down and the guys were all talking like civilized people. Sure the situation wasn't the greatest but it had to be done now otherwise there would would be too much confusion and anger and questioning of sanity later.

"Yes, I was trying to  Stop Mariemaia before things got too far. Apparently I  had been too weak and too late. I'm glad you had stopped her." He said.

"Well after finding oput her whole plan was the real Oeration Meteor we had to do something." Trowa said.

"I understand." Treize said and sighed and glanced at Serena with an ache in  his heart. The nurse poked her head inside the door.

"Visiting hours have ended you really should be going now." She said and the four men nodded. The Gundam  pilots left the room leaving Treize. He leaned over and kissed Mariemaia on her forehead.

"Just another day or so and you'll be home again." He whispered and stood next to Serena's bed. He stroked her hair for a moment and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "We'll talk.." He said and walked out of the room not noticing the soft smile that played on her lips.

"So.. anyone else but Me is hungry??" Michelle asked gently trying to bring some relief to the crowd of people.

"Hai…" chorused around the room.

"Come on Cheer up for Keneko-chan's case. She hates to make anyone upset with her. She'd rather us all smile and we all know she'll be alright." Amara said and sighs came from all over.

"It's true though.. What's Rule number one about  being a senshi??" Mina asked.

"We never stay dead!!!" Hotaru said making everyone laugh. Treize pushed his way through the crowd and headed to his car. The group fell silent for a moment and watched him leave.

"Why does it seems that he's more worried about Keneko-chan than he should??" Amara asked. 

"Uhmm.." The inners found something interesting to look at while Mina explained.

"Because uhmm.. He's in love with her." Mina said squeeziing Heeros hand waiting for a reaction.

"WHAT?!?!?" 


End file.
